Every Rose has a Thorn
by Syreina
Summary: Seth becomes a member of an exclusive the BDSM Club, The Rose, Not by choice. He's owned by one of the Richest man in town. (I can't think of a GOOD summary right now So this will change.) Lots of pairings beside the main ones. AJ/Punk so far told about. Lots of Sex/bdsm/Master&slave relations. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Seth whines in fear as he is pulled roughly through a door way. The leather cuffs that bind his hands behind his back, hold firm against his struggles. Seth closes his eyes as he keeps getting pushed forward and pulled through a room that was filled with people. They all were different than just normal club goers and other then the heavy music the club was different as well. It made Seth's blood run cold with fear. Some of them where in full leather suits and somewhere naked, kneeling in front of others. There was various pairings and there was even people giving others oral or having sex on the tables.

Seth whimpers softly as he realizes this is one of those BDSM clubs that a friend had told him existed. This was same friend that brought him to a dangerous part of town and sold him to the man leading him towards the stage. The realization that Seth was sold to one of these clubs hit him hard. His knees shake and Brock sighs getting frustrated and picks Seth up with his arms around Seth's waist. He carries him through the room.

On the stage there is a young boy dancing for the entertainment of the people. A large fat man stands though as Seth and the bull of a man leads him to the backstage. The fat man grins brightly at Seth. He looks Seth over and whistles, "Worth every penny Brock. Strip him and then bring him on stage."

Brock nods and then shoves Seth behind the curtains. Seth squeaks when he's shoved against a wall. Brock rips his clothing off. Since Seth's clothing was rags, they easily came off. He had run away almost a year ago and he had been living on the street for a year. He had just turned 18 and met another boy. Johnny though had been using drugs for a long time and was heavily addicted. Seth knows that Johnny had sold him for drug money and maybe even befriended him for this all along.

Seth shakes in fear as he hears the fat man start to speak.

The fat man announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a huge surprise tonight. A special auction tonight of an exotic nature."

Brock pulls Seth out and Seth whines softly in fear. He looks around at the crowd of people. Fear pools in his stomach as he looks at them. The Dominates all start to chatter at all at once and Seth sinks backwards but the only place he can move is against Brock and Brock is unyielding.

One of the Dominates chuckles, "Paul you find the most exotic slaves to sell."

Paul, who is the fat man, smirks, "Yes I do. So now let's start the bidding on this beautiful one here. He's never been with a man or woman."

Seth shakes and listens as the people start yelling out prices. They were bidding on his very life and Seth sobs softly as he looks at the ground. His two toned hair falls in front of his face. He had ran to get away from his parents and away from the bullying at the school and now he was about to be sold to the highest bidder.

Seth looks up as a voice booms out, "1 million."

Everyone in the room turns and looks at the man that spoke. He was tall, long black hair and beautiful himself.

There are two others at his table who look as shocked as everyone else. One has short curly blond hair and the other had so many tattoos on his arms and a buzz cut.

Paul chuckles, "Apparently Roman has an interest in this one. Going once.. going twice.. Sold to Roman Reigns."

Seth's eyes go wide as Roman walks forward and the other two follow him. Roman hands Paul a card but keeps his eyes on Seth.

Paul swipes the card and grins brightly when it chimes accepted, "Pleasure doing business Roman."

Roman nods and looks at Seth and holds out a collar. Paul takes the collar and Brock grabs Seth by the hair and holds his head still as Paul locks the collar around Seth's neck. Seth's breathe catches in his throat as he hears the click of the lock. Paul hands the leash to Roman and Roman wraps it around his fist. Seth wants to piss himself right now but he is just frozen in place.

Roman tugs on the leash, "Come on."

Seth stumbles but manages to follow. The pale blond, of the group, smiles softly at Seth and the other man walks beside Roman.

"Roman are you sure about this," Randy asks.

Roman nods and sits back at the table, "Yes Randy I'm sure."

Randy looks back at the pale man and then to Roman. Roman sits back down at the table and Randy sits across from him pulling the blond in his lap. Both Dominates know it was customary for them to stay a little longer after purchasing a slave.

The man looks at Roman, "Your boy is scared Roman."

Roman looks at Seth who stands at the maximum distance that the leash would let him. Roman pulls the leash and Seth stumbles and yelps as he lands on his knees in front of Roman.

Roman shakes his head and catches Seth's arm and pulls him to kneels between his legs and then gently runs his fingers through Seth's hair, "Calm down Kitten. "

Seth shakes softly but feels a little safer with Roman's legs acting like a shield from what is going on in the club. He knows that his man just bought him but the feeling helps. Seth shakes and looks around. He hears a cry of pain and he looks at the stage and gasps seeing a man being whipped by a smaller girl. Seth unconsciously moves closer to Roman. Seth then feels eyes on him and he looks and sees a man in a hood staring at him. Seth shakes harder.

The blond watches Seth and then moves off Randy's lap.

Randy blinks when he looks away from the stage, "Dean?"

Dean motions that it's ok. He moves and crawls around the table and sits on the other side of one of Roman's legs and speaks softly, "Kid you need to calm down."

Seth peeks at him and the two dominates leave Dean to do his work and look back at the stage. Seth jumps at another scream form the stage. Dean reaches out and touches Seth's shoulder. Seth holds onto Dean's hand tightly and actually holds it against his chest. He feels safer with these men then anyone.

Dean points to his own collar, "I'm Dean.. That's Randy and your new Master is Roman."

Seth whispers softly, "I'm Seth."

Roman looks down, "Seth?"

Seth nods and looks at Dean's hands. Roman gently runs his fingers over Seth's hair again. Roman was a little hoping that it would help his slave calm down.

Dean nods, "I'm Randy's submissive."

Seth peeks over Roman's leg at Dean again, "you are?"

Dean nods, "Roman lives with us, so you will too."

Seth nods and whispers softly, "I'm scared."

Dean moves and sits closer so he can hear Seth, "I know but you know what. Roman actually is a good guy."

Seth whispers, "That.. guy is staring at me." He motions to the hooded man.

Dean laughs, "That's cause your pretty and new. Ignore him.. Just focus on me, Randy and Roman ok? Roman won't let him near you."

Seth nods and takes a couple calming breaths.

Dean nods, "how old are you?"

Seth whispers, "18."

Dean nods, "Where are you from?"

Seth chews his lip, "Here.. I was living on the streets."

Dean nods, "That's how they found you?"

Seth nods and the look up as someone walks over to them.

The little black haired woman from the stage stands over him and looks at Roman, she grins brightly, "You ever want me to work with you boy Roman, You just tell me."

Roman eyes her and nods, "of course AJ." his voice neutral but also firm.

Seth watches wide eyed and looks at the man behind her. He was the one being whipped on stage. There was blood that was on his arms and Seth moves closer until he's almost leaning against Roman's crotch.

Aj giggles, "He's so cute and fearful. He would be wonderful to be on the receiving end of my whip."

Roman looks down. Seth peeks up at him and can see a little bit of anger on his face. Seth holds onto Dean's hand tighter.

Randy then speaks up, "well you did put on one hell of a show with your Sub AJ."

Aj nods and runs her finger over the man's arms, "Phil is one of a kind."

Seth nuzzles into Roman's thigh, trying to hide his face and Roman runs his hands over Seth's hair.

Aj turns and glares at Dean, "Dean.. how nice to see you still around."

Dean smirks at her, "AJ."

Aj eyes Randy, "You need to properly train that bitch."

Randy shakes his head, "He is perfect the way he is."

Aj rolls her eyes and then blows a kiss at Seth, "See you around Cutie."

Aj then leaves, pulling Phil with her.

Randy looks at Roman, wanting to leave before Roman does something . "we done?"

Roman nods and stands up. Seth swallows and Randy stands, taking Dean's hand to help him stand. Dean gently removes his hand from Seth's hands. Roman looks down and then gently helps Seth up by the arm. Seth panics though and tries to pull back but Roman's hand is firm on his arm.

Roman leans forward and whispers in Seth's ear, "We're leaving here and we can talk. Calm down."

Seth shakes and tries to pull back, "No..." a little bit of panic showing.

Roman shakes his head and picks Seth up over one of his shoulders, his arm over the back of Seth's knee. They all exit the club with out a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth wiggles but can't get away as they all get into a limo. Seth looks at little shocked as Randy knocks on the window and tells the driver to head home. This car was almost bigger then his bed room at his home. Seth kneels on the floor where Roman put him and looks around. Dean sits with his legs across Randy's lap, humming some tune. Randy looks content and watches his Sub. Roman sits across from them and watches Seth.

Randy eyes Dean, "Are you humming jingle bells?"

Dean shrugs, "Only one I could think of."

Randy nods, "in the middle of summer.."

Dean bats his eyes and looks at Randy, "Every day with you is like Christmas."

Randy eyes Dean, "I'm suddenly worried."

Dean smirks and moves, straddling Randy's lap and whispers, "You didn't ask though if it was a naughty Christmas or a good Christmas."

Randy growls softly, "Naughty very naughty."

Seth blushes and looks at the floor, trying to not focus on what Dean and Randy where doing. Seth had never had sex but seeing two guys going at it in front of him.

Roman rolls his eyes and then looks down at Seth. When Roman saw him on stage he knew he wanted the little two toned man. He hasn't owned a submissive in almost a year and tonight was the first time he felt the desire to own another. Him and Randy normally came to the club on the weekends to see the show. But now he would have more of a reason to go once his beauty was trained. He blinks when he sees Seth blushing and peeking at Randy and Dean. Roman turns his head and blinks seeing Dean giving Randy a blow job while moaning obscenely.

Randy closes his eyes and moans, "Yes.. just like that."

Roman rolls his eyes at the show and looks down at Seth, "Kitten your going to have to get use to them. They tend to .. like showing off."

Dean pulls back and laps the head of Randy's cock, speaking between licks, "Like you won't have him on his back mewling in pleasure in front of us as soon as you can."

Roman smirks, "I didn't say that."

Seth shifts and a bump causes him to fall forward into Roman. Roman catches him so he doesn't hit his head on Roman's knee and moves him to kneel back between his legs. Seth shakes softly seeing the tent in Roman's pants. Roman leans forward and whispers, "You're going to have to get use to this.. your my pet Seth and that's not going to change."

Seth shakes and looks up at Roman, "I want to go home."

Roman nods, "You are home."

Randy growls softly as his hips jerk forward and he comes in Dean's mouth. Dean licks his lips and laps Randy clean. Randy falls against the seat and growls, "shit."

Dean grins as the limo pulls to a stop. Randy tucks himself into his pants and pulls Dean into a kiss.

The door to the limo opens and Randy and Dean slide out. Roman looks at Seth, "Your going to walk this time like a good Kitten? Or you want a punishment on your first day home?"

Seth shakes in fear again and whispers, "I can walk."

Roman nods and wraps the leash around his hand and leads Seth out of the car. Seth gasps seeing the mansion in front of him. Seth whispers, "this was as big as my high school..."

Dean smirks softly, "The man did pay a million to make you his. You think he was just going to live in a shack?"

Seth swallows and Roman leads him inside. They're met by an older gentleman and he takes the others coats. Seth peeks at him and watches as he speaks softly to Dean and Randy.

Roman watches and motions to the man, "William this is Seth."

William smiles at him, a smile that one graces a small child, "Nice to meet you."

Seth nods and whispers, "Nice to meet you too."

Roman smiles at the manors and then speaks to Seth, "William Regal is our butler.. but I think we need to get something straight right now. You are the lowest person on the totem pole right now in this home. William carries a strap and he has every right to use it on your butt if you don't listen. Dean and Randy will spank you if you act up. You will follow the rules."

Seth nods quickly, looking at the thick strap that William carries buckled to his belt.

William though gently pats Seth's head, "behave and you won't ever need to have me use it. Unlike Mister Ambrose."

Dean snorts and waves at William, "Love you too old man."

William rolls his eyes and looks at Roman, "I'm going to retire for the evening."

Roman nods and leads Seth further into the house, "Good night William."

Seth follows Roman and they walk through a large living room. Randy and Dean separate from them and Roman leads Seth down a hallway. Seth freezes when he sees the bedroom. The room was huge with what looked like handcrafted wooden pieces. Roman tugs at the leash after giving Seth a couple minutes to take it in. Roman leads him inside and closes the door behind Seth. Seth swallows and turns his head, looking at Roman again. Roman was beautiful but something about the man's silent power scared Seth to his core.

Roman looks down at him and then runs a finger down Seth's cheek, "You need a shower."

Seth nods and watches Roman closely, biting his lip. This man owned him.. and for some reason for all his acting up before, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Roman steps into Seth's space and tips up Seth's face, gently kissing him. Seth gasps but open his mouth letting Roman take control of the kiss. Roman pulls away and smirks softly down at Seth, Seth fidgets and blushes softly.

Roman then unclasps the leash and whispers, "Come on."

Seth follows him into the lavish bathroom. Roman goes over to the tub and starts the water. Seth watches as Roman adds something nice smelling to the water. Seth watches as Roman stands and then looks at him, "Kitten. You need to help me get undressed."

Seth nods and walks over, chewing his lip. His fingers shake as he undoes Roman's dress shirt and then gently takes it off him. Roman pulls Seth against him and then kisses him again before whispering, "Your so beautiful my little kitten."

Seth blushes and moves undoing Roman's belt and then his pants, letting them drop off Roman. Roman sits on the bench and lets Seth take off his shoes and socks and then his pants, folding them and putting them into the basket. Seth then kneels in front of roman, looking at Roman's boxers nervously. Roman watches him and stands up. Seth swallows nervously and then gently pulls Roman's boxers down. His eyes go wide because he's eye level with Roman's cock. Roman kicks his boxers behind him and then watches Seth, curious what the nervous boy will do. Seth bites his lip and his hand raises. Roman though catches his hand and pulls him to stand, "No Kitten you don't have permission."

Roman then looks over Seth. Since Seth was still naked from the club but there is a layer of dirt on him.

Seth then is guided to the tub by Roman. Roman helps him and then gets in himself lowering himself into the water. He then tugs Seth to sit between his legs. He holds Seth against his chest and nips Seth's neck, "Be a good kitten and you get rewards."

Seth shivers and mewls in the warm water. He hasn't had anything but quick washes in sinks for so long this feels nice. Roman picks up a cloth and gently runs it over Seth's shoulders. Seth shivers and lets Roman clean him gently, feeling better slowly then he has in a long time. Roman then hands him the cloth and Seth takes his time, cleaning Roman gently. When he reaches Roman's cock he pauses and peeks at Roman, asking silently for permission. Roman grins brightly that Seth already was learning and nodded. Seth runs the cloth over Roman's cock and balls, watching as it started to harden.

Seth pulls back and peeks up Roman uncertainly. Roman reaches forward pulling him closer again and kissing him, "beautiful."

Seth blushes and Roman stands, pulling Seth out of the tub. He wraps Seth in a huge towel and then puts one around his own waist. He leads Seth back to the bedroom and gently pushes him to lay on the bed. Seth gasps and looks up at Roman. Roman reaches out and pulls the towel off Seth. Seth looks up at him and watches as Roman takes off his own towel. Seth closes his legs as he watches Roman's eyes scan over his body. Roman reaches out and gently runs his fingers over Seth's thighs, "Your body is mine Seth."

Seth swallows and whispers, "I.. "

Roman gently cover's Seth's mouth, "No backtalk Seth. I own you.."

Seth's eyes go wide and he closes his mouth. Roman gently taps the side of Seth's thighs, "Open your legs Kitten."

Seth trembles softly as he lets his legs fall open. Roman growls softly at the sight of the man submitting to him. He runs his hand up the inside of Seth's thigh and then a finger over Seth's entrance. Seth squirms a little, moving back on the bed. Roman other hand though reaches out and gently holds Seth's hip in place.

"Seth," Roman whispers, "don't move."

Seth whimpers softly and looks up at Roman. Roman reaches over and grabs some leather cuffs that are attached to the headboard. He gently moves Seth so that his wrists are buckled into the cuffs and his head is resting on the pillows. Roman then picks up the lube and crawls onto the bed between Seth's legs. Seth whines in fear as he watches Roman, coat two of his fingers in lube. Roman rubs Seth's hip as he teases Seth's entrance.

Seth gasps as he feels the digit press into him and move in and out slowly. It felt so big and it was uncomfortable. He struggled a little against the cuffs holding his hands because of the fear that coiled further in him as he looked down at Roman's cock and the finger was no where near as big as that. Seth looked up with Roman with huge fearful eyes. Roman leans down and kisses Seth gently as he adds another finger scissoring them, "So beautiful when your scared Kitten. Stay with me though.. shh."

Seth whimpers as tries to close his legs because Roman's movements with his fingers are sending sharp stings of pain up him. Roman though pulls his fingers out and both his hands move and keep Seth's legs spread and put them on his shoulders. Seth whimpers and tries to stay still but fear makes him tug at the cuffs. Roman strokes Seth's cheek and whispering that he's so beautiful and his. Seth screams out as Roman enters him in one fluid motion claiming Seth as his. Roman holds still having lubed himself so not to hurt Seth too badly but knowing no matter what tonight Seth was going to be in pain. Seth's whole body shakes as he adjusts to Roman inside him, "Hurts... please take it out.. it hurts."

Roman leans over and kisses Seth gently, his hand gently rubbing Seth's hip as he holds still. As he feels Seth slowly begin to relax from the feeling, he gently pulls out and pushes back in. Seth tugs more at the cuffs, hissing in pain but it's no where near as bad as it was. Roman groans at the feeling of tightness from Seth around him. Seth gasps feeling Roman hit something that sends a pleasurable shock all through his body. Seth shakes as Roman beings to thrust in him, the feeling of Roman's cock in him overwhelming. He wants to touch himself but he can't because of the cuffs so he's reduced to a whimpering mess.

Roman smirks as he thrusts harder, making sure to continue to hit Seth's prostrate. Seth's toes curl as the pleasure is white hot and making things fuzzy around the edges. Roman reaches down and strokes Seth's cock, running his thumb over the head of Seth's cock. Seth tenses and feels the pressure building in his body, "mast... Master..."

Roman growls and pounds into Seth, almost bending him in half as he strokes Seth in time. Seth shakes and then cries out as he comes. Roman growls as Seth tightens around him and he follows Seth, coming. Seth pants as he feels Roman collapses on him as he passes out.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth wakes slowly, his head spinning and his lower body hurts like crazy. His thighs are sore and his bottom throbs from last night. He rolls over and starts a bit when he sees Roman still asleep beside him. Roman's arm is around his waist, not holding him still but holding him close. Seth reaches forward and touches Roman's cheek lightly. He then pulls away and bites his lip, touching his collar. He was owned.. he was completely owned. He isn't certain about what do right now.

He had no where to run if he wanted to run away. One of the reasons he wasn't sure he wanted to run was because he was certain he would be caught and brought back. The other reason was he may end up coming back himself since this was a far sight better then being on the streets again cold and hungry. One the streets he had almost been raped a couple times by bigger guys then him that decided they wanted a piece of Seth. Also he wasn't very.. street smart to begin with. He just was faster then everyone. So did he honestly want to try and escape?

Then there was the fear of the unknown if he stayed. He knew what Roman was into at least partially. Roman got off on control and what if he got off on pain and hurting him. What if Roman did something that Seth couldn't deal with and it wouldn't matter since the man owned him. Seth was completely at this mans mercy. This man could force him to do anything he wanted and Seth was trapped.

Seth rubs his head and then settles more against Roman. Last night though.. he liked it. He got off on it and he had enjoyed what Roman did after he got over the initial pain. Roman made it just as pleasurable for him as it was for Roman. He liked being controlled and gently pushed past his comfort zone. ISeth looks around and rubs his face feeling so tired right now. The alarm clock catches his attention and it shows 6am. Seth yelps as an arm wraps around him and pulls him tightly to a chest and a sleepy rumble comes from behind him "You wake up too early."

Seth blushes and whispers, "sorry."

Roman bites Seth's neck lightly and growls, "I don't have work today so I think we can play today."

Seth shivers and watches Roman closely, "p..play?"

Roman runs his hand through Seth's hair and then whispers, "You should start training today."

Seth swallows and the thoughts coming back to what if Seth couldn't handle what Roman wanted. What if Roman hurt him or worse.

Roman watches and then tips Seth's face to look at him, "Trust me. I would never hurt you in ways where weren't pleasurable for us both."

Seth nods and whispers, "I'll try."

Roman stretches and hears Randy and Dean talking outside the room, "I have a feeling we're about to have visitors."

Seth looks at the door and then jumps when it slams open and Dean is debating with Randy.

Dean announces, "We're here..."

Randy sighs, "Dean... You know that Roman hates when you just barge into his room."

Dean hums and looks over Seth and then at Roman, "He's alive."

Roman rolls his eyes and Seth just hides his face under the blankets.

Roman rumbles out. "You thought I would murder him? Or .. something? Really?"

Dean smirks and eyes Roman, "William made breakfast so you should get up."

Roman nods and stretches and then gets out of bed pulling on some shorts. Seth watches and Dean smirk softly, whispering at Seth, "you're staring."

Seth blushes and Roman looks over his shoulder shaking his head at dean, "Stop teasing Kitten."

Dean grins at him, "but it's so much fun. He's so painfully innocent and blushes so easily.. I can't help myself."

Roman shakes his head and then gently puts a hand on Seth's arm and guides him up. Roman hands him a shirt and Seth pulls it on. It barely covers his privates. Dean heads out, pulling Randy with him, "We'll tell William your up and coming.. maybe in more ways then one."

Seth blushes and Roman runs his finger down over Seth's hair, "he is right.. you're so pretty when you blush."

Roman smiles as Seth tries to hide his face but Roman's hands lock around Seth's and bring them back down, "No more hiding your face."

Seth bites his lip as Roman attaches the leash to Seth's collar and leads him out of the room. Roman leads them through the hallway and down to the kitchen. Seth blinks at Roman. Roman shrugs, "we only really use the dinning room for formal events."

Seth nods and squeaks as he's pulled into Roman's lap and watches as William walks in, with plates of food. William though sets down a large glass of something by Roman for Seth. Seth peeks at it and looks confused.

Roman pokes his side, "drink it. It's just a protein shake because you're way to skinny."

Seth picks it up and tries it. It doesn't taste bad so he drinks it quietly watching William sit with everyone and everyone else eat. Seth when he's done curls against Roman, watching as Dean and Randy interact. Seth lays his head on Roman's shoulder. Dean is whispering with Randy and then looks over at Seth smirking. Seth cocks his head to one side and then watches Dean wide eyed as Dean walks over to Roman and Seth. Roman watches and moves his arms from around Seth when Dean stands in front of them. Dean takes Seth's hand and pulls him to stand.

Seth stands and bites his lip hard, watching Dean closely. He wasn't certain what Dean was doing right now.

Dean smirks at Seth, "Kitten lets play a game."

Seth looks at Roman and then Dean, as Dean gently grips the shirt and pulls it up. Seth yelps and grabs the shirt. Roman tugs lightly on the leash, "Kitten .. Let go of the shirt."

Seth shakes his head and then shrieks as Roman pulls him over his legs and slaps Seth's butt hard. Seth cries out as Roman begins to swat Seth's ass until it's a deep shade of pink. Roman then pulls lightly at Seth's hair, so he can see Seth's face, that's wet with tears, "You do not say no to me."

Seth sobs and nods, " .. please stop... "

Roman growls and forces Seth to kneel in front of him, "You listen to Dean."

Seth nods and wipes at his face. He freeze though when Dean grips his hands and leans forward and licks over Seth's check, licking the tear tracks. Dean then smirks at him and whispers, "Still beautiful even when you cry."

Dean again holds onto Seth's shirt and pulls it over Seth's head. Seth's hands fall over his cock to cover it but Dean gently pulls Seth's hands until they're at his side, "Don't hide."

Seth blushes and then when Dean pushes him to lay down, he does. His eyes are huge as he watches Dean. Dean runs his fingers lightly over Seth's hips and then runs his fingers lightly over Seth's cock. Dean smirks as Seth bites his lip and then starts to stroke him, his thumb running over the head of Seth's cock, "So cute."

Seth whimpers as his hips arch into the touch. Dean smirks stroking him teasingly slow. Seth whines and when Dean traces Seth's lips, Seth takes Dean's fingers into his mouth. Dean groans softly and once his fingers are wet, he takes them out and traces Seth's entrance. Seth mewls. Dean smirks pushing his finger and wiggling it until Seth jumps as the pleasure as Dean touches his sweet spot. Dean smirks and watches as Seth squirms in pleasure and can't hold onto anything to ground himself. Dean keeps moving his finger against Seth's sweet spot and stroking him, watching Seth, "want to come little kitten?"

Seth nods and whimpers, "Please... "

Dean whispers, "Beg your master Kitten."

Seth whimpers trying to stay silent but finally when Dean leans over licking the head of Seth's cock, Seth whines softly, "Please master..."

Roman smirks watching them, " What Kitten."

Seth begs softly, "Please let me come.. please.."

Roman pretends to think but enjoys just watching as Seth whimpers in pleasure, his hand scratching at the floor. Roman then speaks softly, "Come for Dean, kitten."

Seth cries out as dean presses on his sweet spot while hallowing his cheeks. Seth shakes as he comes inside Dean's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman smirks down at Seth who is panting softly, and is still laying on the floor. He had enjoyed watching Dean take a bit of dominate role with his kitten. Dean though knew who owned Seth so Roman liked it even more. Seth's body is covered in sweat and come.

Dean watches Roman, "he even looks innocent coming.. How the hell does he do that?"

Randy shakes his head, "I don't know but it's pretty hot."

Dean eyes Randy and Randy quickly throws up his hands, "Hey innocence is more Roman's thing. Hot dirty and violent is more my style."

Dean gently pets Seth's stomach, "Watch this kitten." Dean then hands Seth a towel. "You might like this."

Seth cleans himself off and then cocks his head as he watches Dean stand up, Dean stalks towards Randy and growls softly. Dean then moves straddling Randy's lap, pressing their bodies against each other. Dean then suddenly lunges forward and bites Randy's neck hard, grinding himself against Randy. Randy groans and his hands pull Dean's hips more against himself. Dean pulls back and licks his red lips. Seth's eyes go a little wide at the bite mark on Randy's shoulder that's bleeding slowly from Dean's bite. Dean had just caused his master to bleed.

Dean growls and whispers against Randy's lips, "You taste like violence and sex."

Randy yanks Dean's hair back and then hisses, "Bitch."

Dean mewls and grinds hard, "fuck.."

Randy snarls and forces Dean to stand and undoes Dean's pants and lets them fall off him. He then slams Dean over the table and brings his hand down on Dean's ass, "you want something you little Bitch."

Dean whines softly and wiggles his hips, "Fuck me.. Wreck me. Master please.. I need you."

Seth peeks at Roman, who opens his arms for Seth and Seth crawls into Roman's lap and cuddles tightly to him. He watches but keeps his cheek against Roman's shoulder. Roman's arms are securely around him too. The warm feeling from this keeps Seth content.

Randy growls and pulls his own pants down and grabs the butter.

William sighs and gets up from the table, "of course perfectly good butter."

Dean smirks and hisses because Randy covered his cock in the butter and then thrusts into him. The burn from the stretch was so intense but Dean got harder at the pain. He pushes back against Randy and holds onto the edge of the table, "Don't you dare stop." Dean pushes and tries to tempt Randy to move inside him.

Randy growls and grips Dean's hips and starts pounding into him. Making the table shake with the force of the thrusts. Randy leans over Dean and bites the back of Dean's neck, drawling blood. Randy brings his hand around and strokes Dean, "You're the fucking bitch in this relationship. Do I have to teach you not to bite?"

Dean's face is pure pleasure as he presses his cheek against the table and looks at Roman and Seth, "Teach me.."

Seth watches wide eyed and yelps when he feels Roman's erection pressing against himself. Roman whispers in Seth's ear, "Dean likes being watched."

Seth whispers softly, "I can tell."

Dean mewls as Randy swats Dean's ass as he pounds into him. Randy growls in dean's ear, "I want you to paint the floor white with your cum."

Dean whimpers and hisses as he comes. Randy smirks and pounds into Dean, watches his boy shake with the force of his orgasm. He then lets go coming deep in Dean, "Yes Dean.. god."

Dean smirks and doesn't move, "Yes Dean is a god."

Randy pants and lays over dean's back, "Bitch."

Dean chuckles, "Your bitch."

Seth blushes and moves, hiding his face a little in Roman's chest, he can't believe he just watched two men fuck in front of him. He also couldn't believe that he was hard from it as well. Then there was the blood and biting.

Dean smirks and moves slowly, "Randy your crushing me."

Randy mumbles softly, "I don't think I can move right now.. I'm bleeding on you."

Dean groans and Randy moves, grabbing a towel holding it to his neck. Dean moves and winces slightly because of the pain in his lower back and ass, "Mmm This was an great morning. I got to play with the new toy and thoroughly fucked. It wasn't great.. it was perfect."

Roman shakes his head.

Randy perks suddenly, "If your continuing to train Kitten you should let us watch."

Roman pretends to think, "Hmm I think I might need some help with the training."

Seth squeaks when Dean laces his fingers in Seth's hair and pulls his face back. Dean looks into Seth's eyes and watches Seth's reaction. Dean doesn't do it hard because he doesn't know if Seth gets off on pain yet, but Seth defiantly gets off on someone controlling him. Dean then runs his finger down Seth's throat and then it rests on Roman's chest, "That sounds like an amazing day to me."

Randy nods, "me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean smirks softly as he takes the leash that Roman had still attached to Seth's collar. He tugs the leash and Seth stands, pulling away from the warm embrace of Roman. Seth already knew that disobeying got him spanked and he didn't want to be further embarrassed by Roman doing it again. Seth kneels when Dean pushes on his shoulder.

Dean then whispers softly to Seth, "follow me. Stay on your hands and knees though."

Dean walks forward. Seth looks at him and then catches on and crawls following Dean as he leads him. Seth watches as Roman goes ahead as Dean walks a little slower so that Seth can keep up. Roman unlocks a door that leads into the basement. Randy smirks and watches as Dean leads Seth to the door, thinking that this is going to be fun. Dean heads down the stairs and Seth manages to get down the stairs slowly on his hands and knees. Seth actually feels proud of himself for not falling down the stairs.

Seth freezes when he sees the room. It looks like a castle torture chamber with any kind of BDSM toy imaginable. Dean stands letting Seth look around with wide eyes. Many of the toys have never been used and where just there for show. Roman and Randy when they moved in together, went to their favourite store and just bought one of everything. "Just because" they would claim as the reason.

Seth doesn't move when Dean tugs on the leash and he peeks up at Dean. Seth wants to jump up and run since some of these "toys" could possibly do some serious damage. Randy though stands behind him blocking the door. Dean sighs and then moves and kneels by Seth, after giving Randy the leash. He then whispers in Seth's ear, "trust us."

Seth looks at Dean and whimpers softly, "I.."

Dean gently covers Seth's mouth and whispers, "Have we done anything that isn't enjoyable Kitten?"

Seth shakes his head.

Dean nods and then stands up, crooking his finger at Seth to encourage him to move forward. Seth slowly moves forward and Randy shuts and locks the door behind them. Seth jumps hearing the lock slide into place. He looks scared at Roman this time and Roman crouches down, watching Seth, "Come on kitten. We're just going to play a bit."

Seth shakes and leans into Roman's touch as Roman cups his cheek. Seth relaxes slowly as Roman gently caresses his cheek. Roman nods and then hooks a finger Seth's collar and leads him towards an cross restraining post. Roman gets Seth to stand and then cuffs him spread eagle on the cross. Roman then smirks and runs his hand down Seth's back and then ass, "So pretty Kitty."

Roman then looks at Dean, who picks up an anal plug and lubes it. It's smaller then Roman but it was large enough Seth would feel it. Dean then walks over and whispers in Seth's ear, "Be a good kitten and stay still for me."

Seth peeks back but can't see Dean's hands. Dean spreads his cheeks though and Seth meeps as he feels the dull head of the pug pushed against his opening. Roman stands to the side and runs his fingers through Seth's hair as Dean slowly slides the plug in. Seth whines softly at the feeling of the plug sliding home and the dull throb of the stretch. Seth groans softly as Roman's hand laces in his hair and pulls back. A ball gag is put into his mouth and buckled up behind his head. Roman then lets him go and Seth bites down on the gag as he trembles trying to watch all three men but he can't.

Roman runs his fingers lightly over Seth's back, "What should we play with first? Hmm maybe the flogger?"

Dean hums and plays with what looks like a remote. He presses a button and the plug in Seth starts to vibrate. It presses against his prostrate and makes him squirm. Roman snickers softly watching Seth get hard and struggle against his bindings. Roman slides a cock ring onto Seth and then looks at Randy who loves watching his pet, Dean, work. Seth whines behind the gag as he struggles against the bindings, the stimulation against his sweet spot proving to be almost too much as he feels the pleasure build the cock ring though stops him from coming and makes him squirm more.

Roman picks up a short leather flogger and then walks over to Seth. Randy slides into the leather chair in the corner and then pulls Dean into his lap. Dean grins and gives Randy the remote. Roman runs the tassels over Seth's back and watches as goose bumps raise over his back from the tickling of the leather. He then raises the flogger and brings it down over Seth's back. Seth hisses behind the gag and arches into the cross. Roman keeps bringing it down making Seth wiggle and squirm more. The pain blurring with the pleasure of the plug making Seth start to cry out behind the gag but not much of a sound comes out. The ring keeps him from coming but he feels like the world mashes into just the feeling of the pleasure and the pain.

Roman intensifies the strikes from the flogger watching his pet move more. He grins when Seth moves into the flogger instead of away and Roman swears he can hear soft moans from behind the gag. Roman moves down and hits Seth's ass hard with the flogger. He watches in delight as Seth arches his hips out. Dean groans softly watching Seth's reactions and wiggles his ass more against Randy. Randy grips Dean tighter and whispers, "Roman's kitten is taking this beautifully, reminds me of your training."

Dean smirks and lightly bites Randy's bottom lip.

Roman moves and tips Seth's head back and presses himself against Seth's back. The marks from the flogger sting at the sensation of Roman's clothes and sweaty body pressing against them. Roman whispers in Seth's ear, "you look so beautiful needy and desperate."

Seth whines and presses more against Roman, needing something. The need and pleasure of everything that's happening causing tears to come to his eyes. Roman pulls back and Seth whimpers as the lose of the warmth and contact from Roman. He struggles a little trying to get it back. Roman comes back though and presses Seth against the cross more. Roman is naked and Seth whines softly as the gag is taken from his mouth, "Please... I need you."

Roman chuckles his warm breath fluttering over Seth's ear as whispers softly, "what do you need kitten."

Seth whimpers and presses more against him, "Please.. need you inside.."

Roman wraps his hand around Seth, stroking him slowly and teasingly, "Oh and why would I want to do that."

Seth whimpers and then shakes softly the pleasure building again and he cries out softly, "Please master.. please."

Roman uncuffs Seth's legs and then moves and uncuffs Seth's hands and lets him fall back into his arms. Roman gently picks Seth up and turns. He smirks seeing Randy slowly fucking Dean over the arm of the chair, "Look what you did to them kitten.. your little wiggles and sounds got them going again."

Seth can't even focus but he steals a peek at Randy and Dean. Dean groans and throws his head back, "Randy.."

Roman moves to the bed in the corner and lays Seth down on it. He crawls between Seth's legs and whispers, "Pull your legs up for me, Kitten."

Seth nods and pants softly as he moves his legs up onto his chest, exposing himself to Roman. Roman groans softly at the sight of the pug in Seth and the way Seth's nails dig into his knees trying to keep them up. Roman hoovers over Seth and slowly pulls the plug out. Seth cries out as the lose of the feeling and pants, words coming form his mouth aren't making sense anymore. Roman grips Seth's waist and watches Seth whine at the touch. Seth's whole body feels just a mass of nerve endings and everything is firing at once.

Roman leans over and kisses Seth deeply, "stay with me beautiful."

Roman puts Seth's legs over his shoulders and Seth's hands fly into Roman's hair, pulling him down and kissing him. Roman groans and guides himself into Seth. Seth mewls happily at the feeling of Roman inside him. He pants and moves his hips trying to get Roman to move in him, "More... "

Roman groans at Seth's neediness and the look of desire in Seth's eyes. He pulls out and pushes back in, going with slow and full thrusts making Seth nearly sob with joy. Seth shakes with pleasure as Roman's cock hits his sweet spot that is over stimulated and he screams softly as he cums but doesn't due to the ring around him. Seth squeezes his eyes closed as the the burning starts. He feels cool hands gently stroke his face as it starts to become too much. The full thrusts by Roman making it almost agonizing. He doesn't think he will make it.

Seth can't form any kind of a thought past what was going on with his body. He' s aware that he's whining out please over and over again. He's pulled tight against Roman's body as he feels Roman come inside him, his body shaking as he comes dry again, he voice reaching an agonized pitch and he can't see straight. He feels a hand on his cock and he cries softly, hiding his face in Roman's neck as the ring is unclasped and he comes hard on Roman's chest. Lights dancing in front of his eyes. He hears the soft rumble of Roman, whispering soothing words in his ear, as his body jerks and his hips press against Roman as he comes. He sobs softly everything just too much as he clings to Roman.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman moves and lays against the head-board and holds Seth sitting up in his lap. Seth's legs wrapped around him as he clings to Roman tightly. His face still buried in Roman's neck, his tears sliding down Roman's shoulder. Dean moves onto the bed when he hears the heart wrenching sobs and lays his head on the back of Seth's shoulder. His hands are gently tracing over Seth's ribs and hips.

He whispers softly, "It's ok Kitten let it out."

Seth sobs softly and his on hand firmly latched into Roman's hair and the other is gripping Roman's side, his nails biting into Roman's skin. Seth feels like the heat from his own body is engulfing him. His head though is swimming with every emotion and thought that it could bring up. Roman rubs his side and just lets him sob into his neck. Seth's mind is racing though and it's screaming at him. It's screaming that he's losing control that he is begging a man who bought him to take him. His whole body shakes with the force of the sobs.

Dean knowing what is going through Seth's mind just listens and his own hands rub Seth's back. Randy sits by Dean and watches this play out. He knows that this is a good sign because Seth is getting some form of a release and processing what is going on to him. Every sub in some form goes through this as they move towards accepting what they are. Randy watches as the sobs slowly tapper off and Seth quiets down slowly. Roman is still whispering soft words of comfort in Seth's ear and letting Seth draw a little blood with his one hand that is clinging to Roman's side.

Dean smiles softly as Seth quiets down, his hand tracing patterns on Seth's back. He then moves and pulls Randy's hand to his own chest. It hurt a little in Dean's heart to watch the little sub go through this. He went through it though too and he knows in the end it will be Ok. Randy reaches over to the night table and pulls out some wet wipes and a towel and offers both to Roman. Roman takes the wipes and pulls back a little whispering it's ok when Seth whimpers sharply at the lose of Roman's body heat. Roman gently cleans himself off and Seth. As soon as he's done though Seth goes back to clinging to him.

Roman moves them and slowly lays down with Seth. They fall asleep on the bed a little bit later Seth feeling emotionally exhausted.

Seth is the first to wake in the morning and he groans softly, moving as little as possible. He was so sore that he didn't want to move much at all. Dean is sleeping, laying partly on Seth's back snoring softly. Seth still has his legs around Roman but they are now laying on their sides. Seth cuddles down more into warmth and tries to think about what happened over the last two days and process.

Seth thought is startled out of his thoughts when he feels fingers brush over his hip. He peeks and sees Randy, looking at him. Randy moves Dean and then motions Seth to follow him. Seth manages without waking Roman to move out of Roman's arms and follow Randy to the leather chair in the corner of the room. Randy gives Seth a shirt since it's cool in the dungeon and Randy has on joggers. Randy then flop onto the Chair and pulls Seth to sit in his lap, "Stop thinking so much."

Seth shivers but curls against Randy's warmth since he feels the cold making goose bumps raise on his skin, "But.."

Randy shakes his head, "Dean was the same way. He almost drove himself more into insanity. I didn't think it was possible but Dean just couldn't stop think. The thinking and trying to let his brain over rule what his body and heart wanted. It was like a war inside him."

Seth looks at Randy and whispers, "He did?"

Randy nods and smirks, "mhmm he then melted and accepted what happened. He accepted that he liked it too. Now I'd like to think he's happy and enjoying what is happening."

Seth opens his mouth but Randy holds a finger to Seth's lips. Randy then whispers, "I saw you Seth.. I liked what Roman did. Your body wanted more."

Seth fidgets and then agrees quietly with what Randy was saying. He had liked it. He had wanted more.

Randy nods, "You can either keep fighting and keep trying to let your head rule over everything. Or you can accept that at least a little bit. You're ok with this. Roman wanted you. You're the first sub he's bought in years. He saw something in you and he would go to the ends of the earth for you. You are his property but you have a claim on Roman as well."

Seth nods and leans against Randy, "I'm scared he.. "

Randy nods, " will really hurt you?"

Seth nods, looking around at some of the more sinister toys in the room.

Randy chuckles, "Roman is like a big BDSM teddy bear. He never gives what someone can't handle and always comforts them after. Even if you screw up, he'd never on purpose really hurt you. He might spank you until you cry and are sore for a few days but he doesn't have it in him to hurt you for real."

Seth nods relaxing slowly.

Randy thinks, "Sometimes you have to follow your heart." Randy then pokes Seth's side "enough mushy crap. Go back to sleep and I have to piss."

Seth nods and stands up. Randy pats his ass and pushes him towards the bed and Dean opens an eye and pulls Seth back into his middle place against Dean and Roman. Seth closes his eyes and nuzzles into Roman quietly, thinking about what Randy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman watches as Dean dresses Seth up. Roman didn't have the patience play dress up with his boy tonight. So when they had decided to go to the Rose tonight , Roman told Dean to make Seth presentable. Little did he know that presentable would entail Dean going diva on him and Randy. Dean hums softly as he pulls Seth's hair into a pony tail holder at the base of his neck and Roman looks the man over. Dean put him in skin tight black pants and no top. Seth also had black boots on and his collar on.

Seth was vibrating with nervousness since this would be his first time back at the rose since he was sold that night. Seth watches Dean stand in front of him and tip his chin up so he can look him over. Dean then smirks and kisses Seth's nose, "perfect."

Seth fidgets and then looks over his shoulder at Roman.

Roman nods and attaches Seth's leash, "Finally. Who would have guessed you like playing dress up."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Perfection takes time."

Seth follows Roman closely as they head towards the door. Randy joins them and pulls at Dean's collar. He whispers something softly to Dean and Dean nips at him. Seth watches and then jumps when he feels something brush over his arm. Roman pulls a coat on Seth and he whispers, "it's too cold to go out half dressed."

The snow had just started to fall and it dusted the yard and trees with large white flakes. Seth holds the coat around himself tightly and they head to the limo after everyone is ready. Seth curls up between Roman's legs in the car and rests his head on Roman's thigh. Roman looks down at him and runs his fingers through Seth's hair.

Randy speaks softly, "Any rules you should tell him before we get there?" he doesn't want Seth acting out or punished for not knowing the rules.

Roman nods, "Seth stay with one of us at all times. I don't want someone getting a hold of you like AJ."

Seth nods and shifts closer to Roman, remembering the woman from that night and the man that was being whipped. Seth wraps his arm around Roman's leg and shakes softly.

Dean peeks down and whispers, "Hey you're safe. We won't let you out of our sight tonight."

Randy nods, "Most masters respect collars."

Seth peeks at them all and then crawls into Roman's lap and holds onto Roman's coat. Roman holds him gently and sighs, "Great, now you scared him."

Dean shakes his head and looks at the door when the limo stops and the door opens. Dean and Randy get out and Roman pokes Seth's side.

"Come on Kitten," Roman rumbles.

Seth shakes softly, "Promise you wont' leave me alone with AJ?"

Roman chuckles, "I promise your still too new to play with AJ."

Seth nods and then crawls out and Roman follows. Seth follows Roman, keeping a hand holding onto his coat. After their coats are taken, Roman Leads them to the same table they where at when they bought Seth. Roman sits and pulls Seth to kneel between his legs again. Seth curls tightly against the chair and holds onto Roman's legs. Dean kneels beside Randy and hums softly and contentedly. Randy watches Dean and then looks up when someone approaches.

Paul Heyman walks over grinning brightly, "Roman! Randy! How is the new boy?"

Seth presses his face into Roman's leg and holds on tighter. Roman smiles politely, "He's perfect thank you."

Randy plays with Dean's hair and watches. Randy doesn't particularly like Paul at all so he would rather stay silent then engaged in another war of the worlds with Paul. Seth calms when Roman's fingers go through his hair and rub above his collar. It was a mark of possession and it calmed Seth. Seth looks up at Roman and lets his death grip on Roman's leg.

Paul claps and grins at Roman, "Good. Please say you will be putting him on display soon."

Seth stiffens and peeks up at Roman. Roman though is focused on Paul's face at that moment as he keeps rubbing above Seth's collar.

Roman speaks softly, "Soon Paul. I just started training him. I don't think he's ready for anything like that."

Seth moves and leans his cheek against Roman's hand. Roman looks down and smiles softly at Seth before looking back at Paul.

Roman then pauses, "Why is there an interest?"

Paul nods, "there's always an interest when new and exotic boys enter the world. You have to admit your boy is a little different then the rest. Also he's innocent, a lot of people would pay top dollar to watch you do a first with him."

Roman nods, "So you want to sell tickets?"

Paul laughs, "Nothing so low, I assure you it would just an entrance fee and invitation only."

Roman shakes his head and then pulls Seth into his lap and wraps his arms around Seth, holding him tightly, "where that would be interesting at this time I must decline."

Paul nods, "anytime though you want to play with him, please let us be of service."

Roman nods, "of course."

Seth watches as Paul walks away and then nuzzles into Roman's neck.

Roman smirks and rubs Seth's thigh, "So All I need to do to get your affectionate is make Paul offer to let us play?"

Seth nuzzles tighter to Roman and Roman whispers, "Maybe one day when you're use to this life we'll do something. Not a moment before."

Seth whispers, "I trust you."

Roman smirks and whispers, "though if you keep on nuzzling and wiggling on me I might indulge in something."

Seth looks at him and wiggles a little more on him, "Oh?"

Dean frowns softly seeing AJ approaching them and Punk following her closely. Aj smirks at Dean and then looks at Roman and Seth.

"Aww it appears your boy is doing better," Aj coos at them.

Seth stiffens but Roman pulls him tightly to him and looks over Seth's shoulder at Aj.

"He's doing well actually," Roman states and watches AJ and Punk closely.

Dean glares at her and moves a little, like a cat ready to pounce. Randy raises his own eyebrow at AJ's sudden interest in Roman's submissive. Seth holds Roman's shirt again, not letting go, not liking that this woman has her sights set on him for some reason. The way she moves and what she did the first night showed that she was dangerous.

Aj runs her fingers over Seth's hair and whispers, "So when will you be letting others play with him."

Seth flinches but stays still.

Roman eyes her and shrugs, "AJ you know I'm not one that shares what's mine."

AJ pouts at Roman and whispers, "We'll see."

Seth watches as he walks away and then he speaks up softly, "Why does she hate Dean."

Dean hums softly and looks at Seth, "She was my master before Randy."

Seth settles and looks at Dean, "Oh."

Dean nods, "The bitch doesn't respect boundaries or safety. "

Randy nods, "Dean ran away from her and I found him. After that, I bought Dean from her."

Dean mutters, "Kitten you stay away from her. She's not above forcing herself on you."


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple days Seth relaxes into his role and around the house. Roman let him roam the house now. Seth enjoyed exploring the rooms around the mansion and finding things that interested him like books and games in some of the rooms. Seth a couple of times went exploring and got lost. Dean always seemed to find him though after an hour. Roman got a bell that he attached to Seth's collar because otherwise Roman couldn't find him now. Roman was never very good at hide and seek. Seth got use to the tinkling of the bell as he walks around. William liked the bell because he always knew where Seth was and wasn't worried about if he was getting into trouble.

Seth walks into the kitchen and where his Master was reading the paper and Randy was doing something on his I pad. Dean looks up though and waves at him. Seth walks over to Dean and sits between Roman and Dean, "Hi."

Dean smiles and kisses Seth's temple, "Hey kitten, didn't get lost this time?"

Seth blushes and shakes his head, "Nope. I found something though."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "Oh what?"

Seth gives Dean a picture he found on the floor of one of the bedrooms. It's of Randy and Roman when they where boys. They where probably about sixteen. Roman was kissing Randy's cheek and both where smiling and happy. Dean looks at it and Randy looks up. He walks over and looks over Dean's shoulder at the picture.

Randy chuckles, "That was a long time ago."

Dean looks up at Randy, "you dated?"

Roman looks up from his paper, "A long time ago."

Randy reaches over and takes the picture. He hands it to Roman and Roman chuckles at the picture.

Dean bites his lip, "why did you stop?"

Seth moves and crawls into Roman's lap feeling the need to and Roman loosely wraps his arms around Seth.

Roman chuckles, "Calm down kitten. Me and Randy explored that path a long time ago. We tried dating but ..."

Randy smirks, "Well we both like being in control." Randy sits down by Dean and looks at both Subs.

Seth peeks at Randy, "Oh."

Randy nods and wraps his arms around Dean tightly, "We would fight and neither of us liked bottoming. So we weren't really meant to be together like that. we realized it and broke up."

Dean relaxes against Randy.

Roman nods and kisses Seth's temple, "We're excellent partners and as brothers. Not lovers though."

Seth traces his finger over Roman's tattoo and whispers, "That's why you got me and Randy got Dean."

Roman leans back, "I had a pet before you and Dean as well."

Seth bites his lip and looks up at Roman.

Roman nods and looks down at Seth, "Tyler Breeze was a little sub that both me and Randy saw. He though came with some issues. We bought him and tried sharing him and that didn't work very well."

Randy snorts, "he cheated on us.. and also wanted.. more then what we could give at that time. His taste went into the extremes."

Seth bites his lip again, "extreme's?"

Roman nods, "Where you and Dean like playing.. he wanted.. to be hurt for real."

Dean frowns, "like Punk?"

Randy nods, "Yeah a lot like Punk. He said he liked the feeling of his blood covering himself. we tried to meet his needs at first at the expense or our own enjoyment."

Seth shakes softly, "That's a little scary."

Roman nods, "Tyler finally asked to leave us and we sold him to another master which actually was good because none of us where happy. Randy then found Dean. Then a year after I bought you Seth."

Seth holds onto Roman's hand, "do.. do I make you happy."

Roman smirks down at Seth, "very happy. Your cute, innocent and my Kitten. You're perfect for me."

Dean smirks, "Roman likes tiny little things that mewl for his cock."

Seth blushes and then looks at Dean, "I don't.. I do don't I?"

Dean nods and smirks just leaving it at that since Seth is almost hiding his face. Dean grins then at Randy. "Randy likes violence and someone who causes shit."

Randy nods, "Mhmm plus I don't want someone who just gives in."

Seth runs his fingers over Roman's arms and sighs happily when Roman pulls him tighter against him. Seth looks up and licks lightly over the corner of Roman's mouth with little kitten laps. Roman growls softly and nips at Seth's lips.

Dean grins softly and whispers, "I'm not leaving anytime soon either."

Randy laughs softly, "Don't worry no one is leaving, I don't tend to give up my toys."

Seth nuzzles Roman's jaw, "Thank you Master."

Roman tips Seth's chin so he looks at him, "You don't need to thank me."


End file.
